La fin d'une guerre, le début d'une autre
by siddartha307
Summary: cette histoire ce passe après le tome 20 de princesse résurrection. hiro est tombé amoureux de sa meilleur amie de lycée, mais que cache réellement cette liaison? Hime quand à elle fréquente un aristocrate de la cour royal, ses intentions sont-elles sincères? hiro as changé et sont entourage commence a s'inquiète. jalousie, amour, trahison, combat, famille serons au rendez-vous
1. Chapitre 1

La fin d'une guerre, le début d'une autre.

Chapitre 1 :

Le soleil perça à l'horizon. Ses doux rayons commencer a réchauffé l'air glacial d'un mois de fin novembre à Sasanaki. Cette petite ville ma foi un peu couper du monde, abritais environs 500 habitant. Mais malgré le peu d'habitant qu'il y avait, cette petite ville possédais une école élémentaire un collège et un lycée. Deux manoirs surplombaient la ville, l'un appartenant à une princesse et l'autre a sa sœur cadette qui été maintenant devenu reine des monstres. La paix régnait dorénavant dans les ménages du manoir en haut de la colline et la vie avait repris naturellement sont cour. Dans la ville voisine, un jeune homme âgé de 18 ans y finissait ça journée scolaire. Il était brun aux yeux de bleu, grand; un peu plus d'un 1m85, bien battit grâce aux nombreuses batailles de c'est 4 dernières années au service de la seconde princesse des monstres.

La sonnerie de l'université retentit annonçant la fin des cours.

Hiro, sortit de la classe comme d'habitude avec lassitude. En effet, le cours de maths avais été assomment : les fonctions et les suites géométriques mais quel horreur ! Un rappel piquant pour la fréquence et signaux périodique pour contrôler les fonctions vitales dans le milieu hospitalier. Il continua à déambuler dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le parking et aller aux les gradins du stade de satanai, vide à cette heure-ci.

- « hé Hiro ! », appela une voix.

L'intéressé se retourna et sourit en reconnaissant son vieil ami.

- « ah Buchi… »dit-il en souriant.

- « ennuyeux le cours de maths hein ? moi je n'ai rien compris … le vieux Takuma devrais prendre sa retraite cela sera mieux pour tout le monde. » dit-il en reprenant on souffle.

- « hupff c'est vrai mais heureusement que Lin est là pour nous aider. »

- « hihihi, en parlant de Lin…. comment ça vas vous deux ? »répondit Buchi avec un sourire malicieux en coin.

- « ça vas comme cela peut se passer …. » dit Hiro avec tristesse.

- « hum… il ne lui reste plus longtemps hein ? » demanda doucement Buchi en redressant ses lunettes et regardant au loin. Car la vérité c'est qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse… .

Hiro tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, le regarda mais ne dit rien car il n'y avait rien à dire, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'aux gradins, puis s'y posèrent. Ils regardèrent l'horizon. Du sommet des gradins, on pouvait apercevoir toute la ville qui s'illuminée doucement. Mais une petite colline, au sud, surplombait cette ville. Un manoir avec des nuages sombre à son sommet abritait une princesse, une princesse au cœur troublé par certains événements. Hiro regardais ce manoir, redoutant le retour dans celui-ci a l'atmosphère pesante. Il n'avait envie d'affronter le regard vide d'expression d'Hime, elle lui en voulait et il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner même s'il ne regretter pas son acte. Les deux compères restèrent un moment en silence, puis Buchi rompit le silence.

- "bon! On rentre ? Il ne faut pas faire attendre ces dames" dit-il d'un ton enjouer.

- "..."

- "Hiro ? Ho hé y a quelqu'un ?"dit-il en agitant les bras.

- " hum oh excuse-moi... je réfléchissais. Toi tu es pressé de voir ma sœur n'est-ce pas ?! " répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-" euh haha... oui "

- " tu as raison !" dit Hiro en se levant, "les yuki Onsen nous attendent."

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent, une jeune femme sirotait son thé favori, un Earl Grey, perdu dans ses pensées. Un bruit soudain la tira des celles-ci, lorsqu'elle identifia la source elle soupira mais sourit. Malgré le bruit qu'un loup garou et un vampire faisaient, Hime s'y était habituer durant ces dernières années. En effet, Riza et Reiri se chamailler pour la énième fois pour quelques broutilles. Depuis qu'elles formaient un couple, les tensions entres elles s'étaient apaiser mais comme tous couples, les chamailleries continuent toujours... . Flandre entra dans la salle à manger ou se trouver la princesse :

-"Fuga, fuga !"

- "Merci Flandre, il ne reste plus qu'a attendre les garçons pour partir. Où est Sherwood ?"

- " Fuga."

- "Merci Flandre, tu peux disposer"

Le petit humanoïde sortit de la pièce pour aller aider Sawawa. Hime se retrouva de nouveau seule, se repassant la scène qui les avaient conduis à partir.

Début flash-back :

C'était une journée de juin assez chaude, la vie dans la ville s'écouler paisiblement. Il était environs 10h du matin, Sawawa faisait les courses, Sherwood et Francesca, en visite, traînaient dans les salles d'arcades situées dans la galerie marchande. Hiro jouais avec Buchi au rugby et Reiri les regardait. Hime comme à son habitude, sirotait son thé lorsque Flandre arriva et lui tendit le courrier. Il y avait dans une enveloppe des billets pour une station de source thermale à 50 km de Sapporo. Il y en avait 9, tous avec le nom de chacun de la petite bande d'Hime. La princesse fut d'abord surprise et se demandant qui pouvais bien être à l' origine de cette escapade. Dans la cuisine Sawawa s'afférais en cuisine, elle préparait son fameux curry lorsque qu'Hime fit irruption dans la cuisine.

-" Sawawa"

-" Oh Oujo-sama ?! Vous souhaitez encore un peu de thé ?"

- " Hum non, je voudrais savoir si tu aurais joué à un jeu et gagner des places pour une des sources thermales, les yuki Onsen."

- " Les yuki Onsen ?! Non je ne m'en souviens pas… non je suis désolé se n'ai pas moi, désolé Oujo-sama"

- " ce n'est pas grave…" dit-elle en tournant les talons.

- " euh Oujo-sama attendez !"

Hime se retourna.

- " Demander à Hiro. Je crois qu'il sera plus apte à vous répondre"

Hime fut assez étonner de cette réplique, elle repartie dans son salon, perplexe. Elle attendit patiemment le retour de son guerrier de sang, qui lui échappait de plus en plus. Elle regarda de nouveau les billets, si cela était vraiment Hiro, c'était un geste très gentil de sa part ou peut être une façon de se rattraper pour son comportement. En effet, depuis 2 ans, Hiro s'était peu à peu éloigner d'elle. La guerre avais fait des ravages et lorsque que celle-ci toucha à sa fin et que la période de paix s'installa, il avait repris de façon régulière les cours et avais brillamment réussit son secondaire et décrocher son bac. Il avait grandi, la puberté l'avais énormément transformé, ainsi que les batailles. Hiro suivait également un entrainement quotidien pour développer ses performances afin de mieux protégé sa famille, qui comprenais désormais Reiri, Riza sa sœur, Sherwood et son maitre : Liliane. Buchi suivais lui aussi cet entrainement prodiguer au départ par leur hybride préférer, puis par Hiro lorsqu'il pensait avoir acquît assez d'expérience au combat. Buchi étais désormais au courant de se qui se dérouler dans le manoir et pour différentes raisons personnelles avais fini par emménager dedans avec l'accord de la maîtresse de maison, car dit-elle c'est "un être compatissant". Mais se cadre idyllique fut brusquement interrompu. Hime voyais Hiro devenir de plus en plus mur et il rentrer de tard le soir, peut-être, avait elle pensait, que c'est ça manière de dire qu'il n'approuve pas le fait que je fréquente Ferdinand. Alors un jour, elle avait demandé à Reiri de l'espionner. Même si cette dernière savait pourquoi Hiro sortais jusque tard dans la nuit elle était dans la confidence.

-« il traîne » lui avait-elle répondue en rentrant au manoir.

-« je vois » avais simplement dis Hme se doutant qu'il ne faisait pas que trainer mais elle avait fermé les yeux, se disant qu'il préférait éviter Ferdinand le plus possible.

Fin du flash-back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le soir venu, après être passé voir Lin chez son père pour l'emmenée faire son écographie, Hiro et Buchi revirèrent au manoir. Hiro apporta les courses qu'il avait faites pour sa sœur à la cuisine, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain pour y prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude lui remis les idées en place. L'excitation qu'il ressentait étais-t-elle qu'il se mit à chanter sous la douche, ce qui fait rire Riza qui passer dans le couloir. Il aller avoir un fils, maintenant, il ne rester plus qu'à trouver un prénom. "_Hum…il est vrai qu'Elias est un beau prénom, occidentale serte mais c'est ce que Lin souhaite… Comment fait-elle pour être joyeuse alors qu'il ne lui reste que quelques mois."_ il sourit en pensant au courage impressionnant qu'elle possédait. Il sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille et se rendit vers sa chambre lorsqu'il s'entendit appeler : " Hiro ? ", ce dernier s'arrêta lorsqu'il reconnue la voix.

- " oui Reiri ? J'espère que tu aimes ce que tu vois." lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et afficha un sourire taquin.

- "fufufu…"pouffa-t-elle en se glissant lentement vers son corps encore mouillé, "oui assez, mais… Hime te demande."

- "oh ! Et c'est grave ?"

- " non, aujourd'hui elle est assez détendue." elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui susurra quelque mots : "je pense qu'elle a reçu ta petite attention…" puis elle se détacha de lui et s'éloigna en balançant les hanches d'une façon fort provocante.

- " et tu ne devrais pas la faire attendre." dit-elle en souriant.

Hiro la regarda s'éloigner et souris, elle ne changerait jamais. C'est sur son conseil qu'il se dirigea vers le salon, mais ne la trouva pas. Il regarda par la fenêtre et la vie avec Ferdinand et Sherwood entrain de savourer son thé favoris. " Ahlala… encore cette sangsue hypocrite, il ne la lâchera jamais…"pensa-t-il en le voyant aux cotés des deux princesse. Reiri avais raison, leur chère princesse semblais de bonne humeur, ce qui se faisait rare depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il été non seulement en couple mais également qu'il aller être père. Il descendit au jardin, toujours vêtu de sa seule serviette (car en réalité le Linge été étendue dehors et tous les caleçons qui lui allais encore s'y trouvais. d'ailleurs l'effet es conter à l'égard du prétendant s'effectua sans problèmes. Hiro possédais des atouts tout à fait plaisant pour les femmes qui le regardais. Il était fort bien battit, des jambes fines et musclées, un torse sculpté a la façon des dieux grecs de l'antiquité, un visage fin avec des yeux bleu glace qui tranchais avec le brun de ses cheveux; il possédait également une petite barbiche qui lui conférais un style bien à lui.

- " tu m'as demandé ?"

Voyant qu'elle le fixait sans lui répondre, il se regarda avec embarras et rougit légèrement.

-" euh… excuse moi je ne suis pas très présentable, dit-il en se grattant la tête. " _Même si apparemment la vue ne te déplaise pas, je devrais peut être finalement me couvrir sinon Sherwood vas nous faire malaise pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire intérieur._"

- je vois que tu es mal élever au point de ne te vêtir correctement, tu es tout de même en compagnie de grandes dames, lança-t-il en glissant un regard mielleux a Hime.

-" vous êtes jaloux ?" lança à son tour Hiro avec désinvolture.

- "Hiro… es-ce toi qui as gagné ses billets" dit-elle lui tendant une enveloppe.

- " hpff oui… On est crevé avec les gardes que l'on fait en obstétrique Buchi et moi. Alors, je me suis dit que pendant les vacances de novembre cela nous ferais a tous le plus grand bien de se détendre un peu. »

- " c'est toi qui les a payé ? Oh mais tu as du dépenser une fortune pour cela!"

- " cela ne regarde que moi Sherwood, et puis comme cela tu pourras rédiger tranquillement ton dossier de lois pour le royaume." répliqua Hiro en ébouriffant amicalement au passage les cheveux de celle-ci.

- " il y en a même un pour toi, le grincheux. À moins que tu te désiste…" le taquina Hiro. Il repartit d'un pas tranquille quand la seconde princesse des monstres l'appela:

- " Hiro, attend…"

- " merci…"lui dit-elle tout simplement. Il inclina la tête et alla se vêtir "décemment".

Fin du flash-back.

Tout le monde était sur le départ. On décelait un sentiment d'excitation. Le convoi étais composés du jaguar où se trouvait Hime, Ferdinand, Flandre et Sherwood; sur la Kawasaki se trouvait Reiri et Riza, Hiro et Buchi tous deux dans une Clio nouvelle génération. Il y avait 4 heures de routes jusqu'aux Onsen et la route était assez sinueuse.

4 heures plus tard aux yuki Onsen…

- " ah enfin arrivée! Je n'en peux plus et j'ai une faim de loup ! S'écrit Riza

- " ah tu es un estomac sur pattes chienne!"

- " quoi?! répète ça, sale suceuse de sang!"

Elles se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et recommencèrent a se chamailler.

- "mais j'aime ça." lui susurra Reiri et elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Pendant ce temps, le groupe entra dans l'accueille

- " bienvenue jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien me suivre" dit une vielle femme en s'inclinant. Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux, admirant le magnifique panorama : des cerisiers bordaient l'allée centrale menant à l'auberge. Une forêt entourer le site établit au creux de la montagne à une cinquantaine de kilomètres au nord de Sapporo. Un endroit tranquille peu fréquenté, sans être trop éloigné de la civilisation, mais avec tout le confort nécessaire à de bonnes petites vacances. La neige recouvrant les sommets éternels, un sentiment de paix se propagea dans le cœur de la petite bande :" C'est magnifique… c'est une belle surprise Hiro…" pensa Hime. Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, le jeune homme la regarda et lui sourit en lui adressant un petit signe de la tête. Ils s'avancèrent dans le hall de la réception: ébahies.

Hiro s'avança à la réception, un vieil homme était : - " bonjour monsieur. »

-« jeune homme. Je suis kosuke le gérant de ce modeste Onsen, et voici ma femme yui qui vous a accueilli sur le parking » répondit le gérant.

-« enchanté, j'ai réservé 4 chambres et 2 suites au nom d'Hiyorimi Hiro."

- " oui en effet. Vous savez que les « suites » au juste 5 mètre carré de plus que les chambres doubles ? »

-« oui vous m'aviez expliqué » déclara Hiro en souriant

-« Pour 15 jours c'est cela ? "

-" c'est exacte "

- "je vous donne vos clefs tous de suite.", déclara kosuke en regarda son tableau remplis de clefs " euh les chambres mitoyenne ou pas ?" demanda le jeune homme

- "euh… comme vous voulez, mais au même étage si possible " répondit-il à l'aubergiste. Celui-ci acquiesça, se retourna et prit les numéros 7, 9, 10, 11,12 et 14.

- " tenez monsieur, je vous remets également les bracelets que vous devrais porter pour accéder au Onsen. Bien voici les 8… Non 9 bracelets, la neuvième personne arrive dans une semaine c'est ça ? » Hiro hocha la tête. « Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans nos murs. Ma femme vas vous indiquer vos appartements et les bassins" dit-il en s'inclinant.

- " merci beaucoup, bonne journée." répondit Hiro avec un sourire.

Hiro repartit voir ses amis qui l'attendais dans le salon, il leur donna leurs clefs respectives ainsi que leur bracelets: Riza et Reiri la 9, et Sawawa et Buchi la 7, la 8 pour Ferdinand, la 12 pour Sherwood et " la 14 pour toi, tu verras pourquoi…" dit-il en tendant les clefs de la suite à Hime et enfin la 11 pour lui.

- " Hiro pourquoi moi j'en ai un orange ?" demanda Sherwood. Hiro sourit, prit sa tête entre ses mains et dit doucement : " c'est pour les soins que je t'ai pris et…parce que tu as moins de 16 ans, princesse. Et donc pas d'alcool.»

-« Reine! » siffla Ferdinand. Hiro ne releva pas.

- " mais qu'elle idée de toute façon…" s'empourpra-t-elle ? Hiro sourit de plus belle.

Une fois le tour de l'auberge terminer, Yui laissa les jeunes gens devant leurs appartements en leurs indiquant que le repas serais servi vers 20h.

- " bien on se retrouve pour le diner, comme ça on s'installe tranquillement ? " demanda Hiro.

- " nous allons nous retirer… nous n'avons pas faim. À demain " déclara malicieusement Reiri.

- " hpff… très bien, bonne soirée… " Dit simplement Hiro en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- "Ah c'est deux la …" soupira Ferdinand, regardant les deux femmes s'éloigner.

- " et vous alors qu'aller vous faire ?" demanda Hiro aux autres.

- " moi ?! Manger d'abord et ensuite les sources !" déclara Buchi avec enthousiasme.

- " je faire de même mon Hiro! " dit Sherwood.

- " et vous ?"

-" nous allons nous joindre à vous. " répondit Hime.

- « bien. A toute à l'heure alors » déclara Hiro en entrant dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'Hiro passa le pas de la porte, il trouva un petit corridor dans lequel se trouvait une étagère en cèdre assez simple. Quelques pas en avant le conduisit a une pièce rectangulaire avec deux petits fauteuils en cuirs dans le coin au font à gauche. Le lit ou futon était acculé contre le mur où, une table de chevet couleur acajou trônait à côté de celui-ci. Il déposa son sac à terre, enleva sa veste et son t-shirt qu'il rangea avec ses autres vêtements dans son armoire. Une fois installé il alla prendre sa douche ou des kimonos de toutes tailles et couleurs l'attendait.

C'est ainsi qu'après s'être gentiment installé et lavé, ils goutèrent aux somptueux mets que renfermait la cuisine de Yui. Après un repas bien copieux, ils se rendirent dans leurs appartement puis aux sources.

Du coté des femmes :

Hime, Sawawa et Sherwood s'été mise dans un coin a part du grand bassin, même si il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette période, elles recherchaient la tranquillité que procure la solitude.

- " aaaah… quel bonheur! Et la vue y est magnifique vous ne trouvez pas Oujo-sama ?"

La princesse sortie de ses pensée et acquiesça: " oui en effet…". Elles discutèrent toutes les trois pendant un moment de toute et de rien, puis Sawawa pris congé en s'excusant de la fatigue accumulé pendant le voyage. Les deux sœurs restèrent seules toutes les deux en silence. Sherwood regarda sa sœur un moment, elle souriait. Un sourire franc, un sourire de soulagement.

- " tu as l'air apaisé…" à cela Hime se contenta de sourire.

- " c'est calme, on se croirait dans un rêve… ces derniers mois ont été riches en évènement et j'avoue que j'en avais besoin."

- " je le pense aussi. Les affaires du royaume requièrent sans cesse mon attention et je dois supporter les lèchent bottes et vautours qui veulent assoir leurs pouvoirs en me présentant leurs fils neveux frères et je ne sais encore… aaaaah enfin, passons ! " dit Sherwood en soupirant de satisfaction.

- "tu as changé Onee-sama… " reprit soudain Sherwood.

- "comment ça " répondit Hime en haussant un sourcil.

- " depuis qu'Hiro nous as annoncé qu'il aller être père, même un peu avant … d'ailleurs, tu ne semblais pas surprise… »

- "… "

-" tu le savais ?! s'écria la petite princesse.

Le silence d'Hime signa son aveu.

- " et tu n'as rien fais, tu n'as rien dit ? Il est ton guerrier. Tu es son maitre ! Il ne doit pas s'éloigner de toi, il n'en as pas le droit. C'est son devoir de rester à tes coté pour toujours !

- "Sherwood laisse…"

- " mais…"

- " Sherwood !"

- " attend, c'est pour ça que tu as céder aux avances de Ferdinand ?! Pour te venger ?"

- "Sherwood, je gère ma vie sentimentale comme je l'entend et tu n'as rien à dire."

- " mais il cherche toujours Hiro, il le prend de haut et il n'y a pas que lui… il traite tous les autres comme des moins que rien… il n'est pas fait pour toi et tu le sais Onee-sama.»

- " ça suffit ! Hiro a fait son choix et moi le mien."

- " cet aristocrate ne veux que notre richesse et le pouvoir! Il n'est pas fait pour toi et tu le sais. Tu disais que j'avais un comportement infantile mais visiblement tu ne t'es pas regarder ma sœur! Hiro serais beaucoup mieux pour t…"

- " Hiro est un homme maintenant. Lin à de la chance d'être tombé sur lui. Il est gentil, attentionné, cultivé, ce n'est pas un fainéant et je sais qu'il la protègera jusqu'à la mort, et qui s'efforce de protéger au mieux sa famille. C'est un gentleman"

- "oui c'est vrai. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu en penser vraiment… et malgré ce que tu persiste à dire, tu es un peu jalouse et il t'a blessé mais ce qui t'as le plus fait mal c'est que tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il l'a conduit à faire ça… il a parlé de certaine raison mais il nous a jamais dit quoi… . Ne voit-tu pas qu'il a changé ? Trop changé."

Hime ne répondit pas à cette question, mais elle savait que la remarque de sa petite sœur venais de faire étais vraie et fondée. Hiro devenais un vrai homme; emplit de la sagesse que confère les bataille mais également, un homme respectable et ayant le sens de l'honneur.

Du coté des hommes :

- " ah mon dieu qu'elle bonheur! J'ai attendu ce moment depuis qu'ils nous ont dit que nous devions faire nos premières observations, nos premières gardes…

- " oui c'est vrai que je suis crevé ! " répondit Hiro en s'enfoncent dans l'eau savoureusement chaude.

- "la garde de nuit de la semaine dernière a été éprouvante, moi j'ai couru partout et il y avait cette femme qui avais des triplés… la pauvre on aurait dit une poule. Elle les a tous mis au jour à la suite… hihihi…. "

- " haha il y en as comme ça … "

- " quand Lin arrive-t-elle ? »

-" la semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte… "

- " son petit tour chez sa mère c'est bien passer ?"

- " bah d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté oui, elle est allée à la plage, elle a fait un peu de surf au mois de juin, nager avec des requins… enfin elle en a profitée mais elle a également fait un petit contrôle à l'hôpital pour ses plaquette, bilan complet… tu sais pour voir si elle pourrait accoucher, naturellement ou par césarienne."

- " et alors ? "

- " … césarienne elle est trop affaiblit pour le faire naturellement."

- " du coup, c'est toujours pour début janvier ?"

- " oui ah moins qu'elle rechute… "

- " mouais c'est pas simple mais bon, comment vous aller l'appeler ?"

- " Elias." dit Hiro en souriant.

- " c'est sympa, c'est de quelle origine ?" demanda Buchi curieux

- " d'origine hébraïque" répondit Hiro.

- " ah oui ? C'est super cool." dit-il

- " je t'envie tu sais." Hiro le regarda et sourit. " Je veux dire mais si… je pense que ça en vaut la peine. Hum dis-moi es ce que cela te gênerais si…»

- " je suis d'accord. Je préfère que ce soit toi qu'un autre." avec cela Hiro lui donna une boutade et rit.

- " alors Sawawa et moi on peut être ensemble… merci Hiro "

- " aller assez de discutions embarrassante pour ce soir !"

- " oui tu as raison allons-nous coucher.»

- " moi je vais rester un peu et profiter de cette magnifique vue. " déclara Hiro

- " ok bonne nuit mon frère, ne rumine pas trop…" répondit Buchi, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hiro lui adressa un hochement de tête. Il attendit que ce dernier ai disparu derrière le paravent et se leva à son tour. Il marcha jusqu'à un petit promontoire en face de la montagne sacré et sortit une petite photographie plastifiée pour l'a protégé de l'eau. On y distinguait une forme en haricot mais avec des bras, des jambes bien formées. Hiro sourit, il avait l'air si fragile. Il serra la photographie contre sa poitrine, redoutant les prochaines semaines qui allaient être très difficiles. Il aller devoir élever son fils tout seul, sans sa mère. Il devra profiter des instants de bonheurs pour deux. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre. " Dans quel pétrins me suis-je mis… " Mais en regardant de nouveau l'échographie tous ses doutes se dissipèrent et il inspira profondément. Son fils lui redonnait du courage.

Hime rentra dans sa chambre, elle été fatiguer mais elle voulait boire une tasse de thé. Elle sortit sur le balcon, la lune été magnifique, un croissant parfaitement dessiner. Hiro n'avais pas mentit. La chambre été somptueuse, spacieuse et éloigner du passage de l'autre étage, bref un cadre tranquille et posé. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur une chaise disposé face aux bains et aux montagnes enneigées. Quelque chose attira son attention, après que ses yeux se soit habituer elle distingua une silhouette, une silhouette qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille : celle d'Hiro. Elle le regarda s'assoir sur une plateforme et regarder un petit truc dans sa main. Elle observa la scène et sentit son cœur se serrer, il y avait bien quelque chose de plus profond dans la relation qui unissais Hiro et Lin. Quelque chose de puissant et accablant. Quelque chose qui rongeais son guerrier de l'intérieur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça… il se leva, un mouvement de la main qui suggérerai qu'il essuyer son visage. " Il a dû pleurer… cela doit être vraiment important pour qu'il soit dans cet état." il rentra et elle alla se coucher, ce dernier penser fut pour son guerrier de sang… .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

La semaine s'écoula doucement et le samedi matin, tous se retrouvèrent au déjeuner. Une ambiance joyeuse se dégager de la pièce. Hiro fut le dernier à arriver :

- " bonjour tous le monde !" dis t-il avec un large sourire.

-" salut" s'écria Riza.

-" 'lut gros dormeur!" dit Buchi ironiquement

- "bonjour " dire Sherwood et Sawawa.

- "bonjour Hiro, bien dormis ? " dit Hime en le regarda avec un air soupçonneux.

- " Oh euh oui merci " répondit-il un peu surpris de la question, " Bon alors au programme il y a piscine, billard, bowling, spa, massage, hammam… « Chacun fais se qu'il veut et on se voit si on se voit ? »

-« il y a tous cela dans ce complexe ?! » s'étonna Sawawa

-« yep! onee-san, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. En gros, kosuke et yui sont les propriétaires et patrons. Et ils emploient une dizaine de personne pour les aider à gérer la piscine intérieur, le spa et il y a des masseuses très douer qui relaxe les plus RETISSANTS » expliqua Hiro en prenant soin d'accentuer les derniers mots à l'attention de son rival.

- « hum intéressant, pour notre part nous allons faire une après midi au spa. » déclara Sawawa en tenant la main de Buchi.

- « nous on vas en faire de même et probablement un massage en plus. » sourit Reiri

- « oui pour mater un petit peu les beau mâles, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Buchi avec un sourire malicieux.

Reiri sourit et Riza rougit : « avec un peu de chance je tomberai sur un puceau au sang exquis… miam ! » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« fufu… mais heureusement pour nous, ce sont les filles qui t'intéresse ! » déclara Hiro en lui adressant un clin d'œil désinvolte.

-« tu as raison mon chou » susurra-t-elle de façon provoquante avant d'embrasser Riza déjà rouge comme une tomate.

- «et toi Hiro, que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Sherwood.

- «hum je me tâte encore… », Dit-il l'intéressé en se grattant la tête. Buchi se leva et prit les épaules de son meilleur ami :

- «moi je dis que tu as besoins d'un bon massage pour te détendre » dit Buchi

- « il a raison. Tu semble épuisé et préoccupé, tu as besoin de repos. Apres tous nous sommes ici pour cela… » Dis soudainement Hime. Cette réaction suscita l'étonnement chez tout le monde.

- « tu vois … écoute ta belle princesse et allons y. » reprit Buchi en souriant.

-« mais je vais super bien ! Arrêtez… » Contesta Hiro.

- « vas-y ! » dirent Reiri, Riza ? Sawawa ainsi que Sherwood. Devant tant de sollicitude, il capitula…

Plus tard dans l'après midi :

Buchi et Sawawa avait déposé Hiro au compartiment massage et été allé au hammam situer juste à coté. Sawawa s'inquiétais pour son frère et se demander si c'était à propos de Lin et du bébé : « dit moi boubou… il est tendu à cause de Lin ? ». Pour toute réponse il se contenta de la serrer plus fort dans ses bras. « Il vas la chercher demain. Il est un peu tendu, il a peur que le séjour se passe mal. » Elle lui serra la main, « malgré le fait qu'il va avoir 18 ans, nos parents aurais été tres fier de lui. Il sera un bon père. »

-« oui je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… tu en voudrais ?» Sawawa se redressa et s'allongea sur lui, et le regarda. Son visage s'approcha à quelque centimètre de celui de Buchi :

-« oui. » et elle l'embrassa.

-« Et… quand pense tu en vouloir ?

- « a la fin de tes études… » Répondit-elle en souriant. Ils s'embrassèrent et partagèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, au hammam :

Hiro été allonger tranquillement sur la table de massage. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il se faisait masser. Les mains de la masseuse lui faisaient un bien fou et il s'avérait qu'il en avait besoin, grand besoin.

-« je vais vous mètre ces pierre chaudes le long de la colonne vertébrale la chaleur va se diffuser et détendre vos muscles. Une fois que vous serez bien détendu, je reprendrais le massage. » Dit la jeune femme en s'éloignant. Elle revint et apposa 8 pierres de différentes tailles sur sa colonne. Il fut surpris de l'intensité de la chaleur mais s'y habitua très vite. Au bout de quelque instant, il se sentit fondre de plaisir. Il avait m'impression d'être l'eau coule le long de la roche qui creuse peu à peu celle-ci en de fin sillons pour au final former de gigantesque montagnes. Il ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un s'étais joint à lui. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il vit de long cheveux blonds passer devant lui qu'il daignât tourna le tète et reprendre connaissance avec le monde extérieur. Il vit une jeune femme s'installer sur la table d'à coté, blonde, elle avait une allure altière, portais une simple serviette, magnifique mais ne pu voir son visage car ce dernier étais cacher par la masseuse qui la prenaient en charge. Il replongea dans ses pensés, jusqu'à se qu'il entendit son nom. Il leva le tète alerte, puis regarda dans la direction de l'interpelant et vit la mystérieuse jeune femme le regarder. Cette jeune femme n'était autre qu'Hime en personne. Ils se regardèrent, il esquissa un sourire maladroit et elle lui retourna celui-ci, elle attendait que la masseuse pose les soins qu'elle avait choisit pour lui parler. Pendant ce temps, Hiro sombra dans un léger sommeil, complètement envoutés par la chaleur… .

-« Hiro ? »

-« hum … », Hime sourit son protégé dormait….

- « Hiro…, **_c'est mignon, il dort… il doit être épuisé_**, je voulais simplement te dire que tu pourras toujours rester au manoir une fois que ton enfant sera né. Et je ne suis pas en colère... sache le. Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi tendu ? Hier soir, je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil… de quoi as-tu peur ? » Demanda doucement Hime.

Hiro ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa la commode en acajou qui lui faisait face. Il respirait de plus en plus rapidement il commença à avoir la tête qui lui tournais, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il prit les pierres qui étaient sur son dos, se brulant les mains et les déposa dans une petite cuve d'eau sur la commode en face de lui. Il fallait qu'il respire, il se sentait oppressé. « Il est en train de faire une crise d'angoisse ! » Hime lui posa une main sur son bras et il s'arrêta brusquement. Il se retourna lentement et la regarda avec un air de détresse. Elle le guida jusqu'à la banquette de massage et le força à s'assoir. Elle chercha un verre d'eau et lui tendit. Puis, elle attrapa ensuite un tabouret et une serviette qu'elle imbiba d'eau fraiche et s'assis en face de lui. Il avala son verre, elle tendit les bars vers lui mais il recula.

-« laisse-moi faire… s'il te plais. » elle retenta l'expérience, cette fois avec succès. Pendant qu'elle lui passa la serviette sur le front, elle remarque que ses yeux été plus clair qu'a son souvenir. Ils étaient d'un bleu… clair, très claire. « D'habitude ils sont bleu foncés, pourquoi ont-il cette couleur ? Comment ont-ils pu changer de couleur en si peu de temps… » Une hypothèse s'immisça en elle, mais elle la réfuta aussitôt car s'étais un humain et non un membre du royaume des monstres. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle essaya de regarder ses mains, il grogna et la regarda froidement, comme un avertissement.

- « Hiro je ne te veux aucun mal, laisse moi regarder. S'il te plaît. » Murmura-t-elle avec précaution. Il l'a laissa prendre ses mains, mais il n'y avait plus qu'une légère rougeur, seule trace de ses supposer brulures. Elle le regarda avec étonnement « il n'y a pourtant pas eu de fumée … elles devraient être encore brulé. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiété ou faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué… »

-« tu n'as rien. Tout va bien Hiro. Respire ça va passer. »

Soudain il l'a souleva et la plaqua contre le mur, sa serviette tomba au sol, elle était nu et le corps d'Hiro l'écrasais. Elle été sous le choc. La scène s'étais dérouler trop rapidement pour qu'elle comprenne se qui se passait. Il la regarda un moment, reprenant sa respiration. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et s'effondra sur l'épaule de la princesse. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors quand elle le sentit se relâcher et appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, elle leva instinctivement sa main et se mit à caresser les cheveux du jeune homme. Ce geste parut l'apaiser, elle senti tous les muscles de son corps se relâcher et l'entendit respirer profondément, comme pour se maitriser. Pourtant, il était en plein combat intérieur : il était obnubilé par le sang qui coulait dans les veines de la princesse juste sous son nez. Il respira profondément. Au bout de quelque instants, il releva de nouveau la tête, ses yeux été redevenu normaux et comme, si il sortait d'un état second, il s'aperçut de leur position, qui étais, assez embarrassante et s'empourpra jusqu'aux oreilles. Toujours en la maintenant dans ses bras, Hiro, ramassa la serviette d'Hime tomber au sol et ramena sa maitresse a sur sa banquette, tourna la tête et lui tendit la serviette pour qu'elle se couvre. Hime enroula le morceau de coton autour d'elle, et il s'agenouilla soudainement: -« je te pris de bien vouloir me pardonner pour cela, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prit, pardonne moi princesse. » Puis Hiro s'approcha de la porte et regarda Hime par-dessus son épaule « ne tant fais pas pour moi. Je vais bien princesse. Le fardeau que je porte n'est pas ton problème, alors cesse de t'inquiéter et fais-moi confiance » et il s'éloigna en lui montrant un sourire timide pour rendre crédible ses parole mais Hime n'étais pas dupe. Elle ne sut quoi en penser et Hiro quitta la salle de masage.

Hiro disparut le reste de la journée.

Il ne sut combien de temps il courut. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait partir loin. Très loin.

A l'auberge, dans le vestiaire des femmes :

-« tu as vu Hiro ? » demanda sa sœur.

-« il fait un tour. »Répondit Hime derrière elle en franchissant la porte qui menait aux bains. Elle s'enfonça lentement dans l'eau jusqu'au coup et ferma les yeux. « Où es-tu ? » se demanda-t-elle. Dans ses songes éveiller, elle vit deux paires d'yeux bleu, d'abord foncé puis couleurs glaces, limpides. Soudain, d'énormes crocs se jetèrent sur elle et elle rouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Depuis quand Hiro été-t-il devenu aussi fort ? » Se demanda-t-elle, se remémorant la puissance de ses bras qui l'avait enserré quelque heures plus tôt. »Sherwood disais vrai, il a changé » « son odeur à changer, elle est plus musquer » avait déclaré Riza 6 mois au paravent. Un pressentiment l'a poussa à lever la tête vers le toit. Elle vit une gigantesque silhouette noire, poilue, « surement un loup » quoi que ce fut, il l'a fixa un court instant puis disparu. La laissant pensive.

a/n :

désolé un peu court mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.


End file.
